Trapped
by PepperminPatti
Summary: Willow is a young girl who is wanted by the military police. Sinara is the end of a one night stand. Willow lives in the underground she does what she can to survive. these girls cross and later, become life long friends. Collab with Swing230 from wattpad RATED T FOR MILD ADULT THREATS


_Year 847, Wall Rose Underground_

The tunnels of the underground were dark, cramped, Dirty, crowded, and unfriendly. Graffiti lined the walls, and groups of people were huddled, probably planning on their next illegal trade with the black market or other gangs. Everyone else was walking with importance, not seeming to notice or care about the 13-year old barging through them, running for her freedom, even though she looked more like a 10-year old. But Willow brush through all of the different thugs and gangs and other unknown strangers, she started to slow down out of exhaustion. And when she slowed down she panicked.

"Why on earth did I go in here?" She thought to herself. "This is the worst place in the world for me to be! Even if they don't find me here, another one of these predatory gangs will certainly take me to them. I can't go, if I go I meet a fate worse than death!"

She shuddered, and pulled her arms closer to her body, not letting herself imagine the hell that awaited her if the Military Police found her again. But as tears of fear fell down her cheek, out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a green cloak over a white outfit, with ODM on top. The person wearing the gear had was a young adult, had neck length black hair, and was leaning against the filthy wall, seeming disinterested in all of the commotions, like they were placed there for the specific porous of supervising. On the cloak was a white patch with an emblem embroidered on it. Out of terror, she halted and consequently tripped over some stranger's foot. On the ground, she curled up into a ball, and everyone else in the crowd ignored Willow and passed her by. Maybe, just maybe, if the Military Police member didn't see her, then she would be able to keep her freedom.

But as she could feel the footsteps of the Military Police member approach her, Willow knew her time as a free girl was numbered. They had found her, they were going to arrest her and take her to the house of a man who wasn't just going to take her freedom, but her body as well. A boot stomped right next to her

"Hey. What are you doing down there?" The Military Police member interrogated.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you," Willow mumbled, feeling her freedom slipping out of her fingers. She was trapped, absolutely 100% trapped.

"You did not upset me at all. Quite frankly, I was just worried about you." The member stated, keeping a straight face, making it impossible for willow to read their expression.

"Why were you worried? Haven't you been looking for me?" Willow stammered, tears falling out of her eyes.

"No, you are a young girl who was on the ground. I would be worried." The young adult said, worryingly. Or at least Willow thought, but she couldn't tell for sure.

"So, You're not from the military police?" Willow asked, a ray of hope igniting in her.

" No, survey corps, why? The young adult questioned, seemingly confused.

"Thank you so much!" Willow sobbed. She could have jumped for joy, her freedom was hers again. Who knew for how long, but still, undeniably here."The military police are looking for me." She explained, almost wanting to hug the young adult aged survey corps member.

"You are so young. Why are you wanted?" The survey corps member inquired.

"They don't want to arrest me, at least that not what the end goal is. They want something much, much, worse." Willow confided, fighting with a button on her shawl that lay over her chest, hoping the Survey corps member would get the message. She didn't want to say it out loud, she couldn't say it outloud.

"What is so bad to the point of wanting to hunt you.?" The survey corps member continued, looking as if their patience was running thin.

"It's um, kinda inappropriate." willow mumbled, not exactly sure how to tell the Survey Corps member exactly what the military police wanted to do to her.

"I heard you, so if you don't want to talk about it is ok with me." The member extended her left hand to willow to help her up. 

"Thank you," Willow responded. Taking the member's hand. She decided to tell them when they weren't in the underground, and somewhere more private. "My name's Willow. Willow Koning."

" My name is Sinara Ackerman. Daughter of Levi Ackerman." Sinara took off her cloak in a swift circular motion and handed it to Willow, who put it on. "You must be cold here ." 

"Thank you again." Willow put Sinara's cloak over her shoulders. It gave her a rush of confidence, after all, the survey corps were the only ones who went outside the walls and faced the hell that was the Titans. And while Willow knew she could never do that in a million years she had to do something with the sort of bravery.

" There is no need to thank me.I am doing my job as a person and as a soldier." Sinara stood up slightly taller. " I have an idea."

"The military police takes underage girls and keep them locked up in dungeons for their own personal and perverted use." she whispered in Sinara's ear, praying that she finally got the message because there was no way on earth she would be able to relate it again or say anything blunter. 

"I get it. well, I don't understand what you are saying." She turns to the young girl with sadness and some shock.

"What do you mean you don't understand? They arrested my father this morning, and if I'm not careful, then, then." Willow closed her eyes, and made a fist, trying to conjure up enough courage to finish her sentence. "They will get me."

" I am not in your place is what I mean. No they won't you can live at the survey core we always need some help with something." Sinara said getting a little annoyed with her incidence. 

"Really? do you mean it?!" Willow whisper-shouted. Is it possible, would she actually get to escape? "But if you get caught, it won't just be me in deep trouble."

" A, I won't get caught, I am an Ackerman. B, yes I mean it." Sinara replied, in total seriousness.

"Thank you so much!" Willow cried, weeping tears of pure joy. She would be able to keep her freedom. She would do whatever she was asked of, whatever the Survey corps had for her must be a thousand times better than what the military police wanted. And as the followed Sinara out of the underground, her heart rose, knowing that her freedom was back in her own hands.


End file.
